darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
In Darkspore, there are many characters, each with a different Type and Class. This is a list of all the known Characters, Classes, and various other ranks. Heroes 'Heroes' are members of The Crogenitor Insurgency, a team of individuals fighting against The Darkspore under the command of the few remaining Crogenitors. Their unique powerful abilities, skills, and talents set them apart from others, and are singled out as prime candidates for certain enhancement through stabilized E-DNA, and incorporated into the prime class of The Crogenitor resistance force. There will be a total of 100 heroes. 25 of these heroes will be completely unique, each having 3 "genetic variants" with different abilities, slightly-altered appearances, and with a Greek letter at the end of their name, showing which variant they are. Each hero has a Name and a Title. * Andromeda * Arakna * Arborus * Blitz * Char * Goliath * Jinx * Krel * Lumin * Magnos * Maldri * Meditron * Orion * Revenant * Sage * Savage * Seraph-X5 * Skar * SRS-42 * Titan * Tork * Vex * Viper * Wraith * Zrin Enemies In Darkspore, your Hero will have to fight a series of Enemies to complete a level. As they play, fighting these enemies will get increasingly harder, making it more important to upgrade heroes. This is a list of the known enemies that will be encountered in Darkspore. Common Enemies These enemies are encountered on several planets, very often. This category forms the bulk of the enemies in the game. * Acid Shell * Ballistic Quadrakiller * Caustic Stinger * Electron Burster * Hydro Mantis * Reparatron * Sapphire Scorpiod * Shade Drifter * Shikoru * Terrasaur * Warp Spawner Uncommon Enemies * Darkspore Agents * The Darkspore Enemies from Maxis Challenges This is a list of Enemies from Maxis template challenges, that may be used as NPCs (Non Player Characters). Some of these NPCs have already been seen in some gameplay clips, but is yet unknown if they will all be used in the game. * Arachno Striker * Clawed Spectre * Death Mollusk * Emerald Toxiraptor * Hypno Mantis * Laser Tank * Lightning Stalker * Pterodyne * Quadrakiller * Raktha * Ray Shot * Space Barracuda * Stegavaar * Triocular Scorpiod * Tusked Lamprey * Uklideon Bosses At the end of every campaign mission, before it can be completed, a powerful Boss character must be fought. Each boss has its own Name and Title, and has a host of unique and dangerous abilities. So far, there will be only one per planet. * Merak the Devastator, Plasma Boss from Cryos * Nashira the Shadow Void, Necro Boss from Nocturna * Polaris the Gravity Manipulator, Quantum Boss from Zelem's Nexus * The yet unnamed Bio Boss from Verdanth. It was seen briefly in the new Editor video released by Maxis. * A Cyber Boss for Infinity that has yet to be revealed, or even seen. Other This category refers to characters that are neither Heroes, Common Enemies, Bosses, or Darkspore Agents. * Astra * Ingto * Ptyron * Suzu * Zelem (Also known as The Corrupter) Character Classifications In Darkspore, the characters and creatures of the game are separated into different categories of classification, pertaining to their ability types and specialization classes. The characters that you can unlock and play as are made up of five separate basic categories called 'Genesis Types', as well as three subcategories. Each individual hero has 3 genetic Variants, which are separated by "Ranks". Genesis Types All Heroes and Enemies encountered are either 1 of the 5 Genesis types, the respective classes that define their look and abilities. Character types need to be balanced in regard to the fact that characters of the same type have 'resistances' against each others' attacks. A character of one type will deal much less damage than normal to a character of the same type. Resistances affect both Heroes and Enemies. Each planet has a primary Genesis types, making it important to choose your Heroes accordingly. Bio Bio deals with plants, animals, and life-force. Examples of Bio abilities include; spawning small plant-like companions as combat support, creating large biological structures to block off enemies, and firing fungal blobs that detonate upon impact and leave a long-lasting residue of harmful acid, slashing foes with blades covered with biological poison, and spaying enemies with acidic spores. Bio characters are general Green colored, and have a planet-like appearance, with leaves, branches, and thorns. Others have a fungal appearance, with a light orange-brown coloration. Bio Heroes * Arborus * Sage * Savage * Tork * Viper Bio Enemies * Acid Shell * Caustic Stinger * Emerald Toxiraptor * Hydro Mantis * Hypno Mantis Bio Bosses * (The Unnamed Bio Boss for Verdanth seen in the new video of the Darkspore editor) Bio-based Planets * Verdanth Cyber Cyber deals with the power of technology. Examples of Cyber abilities include; summoning armed robot drones to hold off opponents, electrocuting enemies with electric weapons, firing volleys of deadly bullets and firing off timed mines, laying traps, and delivering blasts of overwhelming electrical energy, firing homing projectiles, and throwing explosive bombs. Cyber characters are generally Grey colored and very machine like, with multiple limbs and mounted weapons. Cyber Heroes * Goliath * Meditron * Seraph-X5 * SRS-42 * Titan Cyber Enemies * Laser Tank * Reparatron Cyber Bosses * (Unknown Cyber Boss for Infinity) Cyber-based Planets * Infinity Necro Necro deals with death, darkness, fear, souls, and twisting reality. Examples of Necro abilities include; paralyzing foes with frightening visions, shifting into a ghost-like form that ranged projectiles pass straight through, damaging enemies by passing through them, siphoning away enemies’ life-force, absorbing extra power from dead enemies’ souls, throwing dark-matter bombs that cancel out the very atoms of foes, and casting enemies away into a dark limbo for eternity. Necro characters usually have a Purple coloration, and tend to have a skeletal or bug-like appearance. If they have hands, they tend to be long, thin, and clawed. Necro Heroes * Arakna * Jinx * Revenant * Skar * Wraith Necro Enemies * Arachno Striker * Clawed Spectre * Death Mollusk * Pterodyne * Shade Drifter * Tusked Lamprey Necro Bosses: * Nashira, the Boss for Nocturna. Necro-based Planets * Nocturna Plasma Plasma deals with fire, lava, magma and electricity. Examples of Plasma abilities include; setting enemies on fire, firing bursts of lethal electroplasma, launching fireballs, creating walls of fire to defend against foes, and morphing into bolts of 'living lightning' that can travel at breakneck speed and harm opponents that get in the way, and summoning smaller plasma characters to aid them in battle. Plasma characters are usually reddish-brown colored, and very rock-like with some visible lava through cracks in the crust. Plasma Heroes * Blitz * Char * Krel * Lumin * Zrin Plasma Enemies * Ballistic Quadrakiller * Electron Burster * Lightning Stalker * Raktha * Ray Shot * Stegavaar * Terrasaur * Triocular Scorpiod Plasma Bosses * Merak, the Boss for Cryos Plasma-based Planets * Cryos Quantum Quantum deals with the manipulation of Space and Time. Examples of Quantum abilities include teleportation, speeding up and slowing down time, generating gravity fields that knock back or pull in opponents, creating Black holes, and sending enemies into other dimensions. Quantum characters tend to be Blue colored with some simian or fish-like qualities. Quantum Heroes * Andromeda * Magnos * Maldri * Orion * Vex Quantum Enemies * Sapphire Scorpiod * Shikoru * Space Barracuda * Uklideon * Warp Spawner Quantum Bosses * Polaris, Boss for Zelem’s Nexus Quantum-based Planets * Zelem's Nexus Removed Genesis Type Concepts During development, other Genesis types have been suggested, but ultimately removed from the game. One such type is Frost, the only known character of this genesis type was Sharps, described as a 'Frost Mage', (Mage is the same as Tempest). Hero Classes Aside from the Genesis types, heroes also come in one of 3 classes, which are not present in NPC enemies. Classes further affect the looks, stats, and abilities of heroes, but also define the hero's specializations in combat. Ravagers Ravagers are similar to Rogues in other games. They are powerful fighters, very quick and agile and dealing high damage, but with a low resistance to damage themselves. They specialize in both melee and ranged attacks, making them very diverse hit-and-run fighters. * Arakna * Blitz * Krel * Maldri * Seraph-X5 * Skar * Vex * Viper Sentinels Sentinels are similar to Tanks in other games, and are immensely strong and durable. Sentinels specialize in powerful melee attacks and raw defense abilities. They can easily plow through hordes of tough enemies, and shrug off attacks that would normally cripple Ravagers and Tempests. * Arborus * Goliath * Magnos * Savage * Titan * Wraith * Zrin Tempests Tempests are similar to Mages in other games. Like Ravagers, they are not very resistant to damage, but have powerful healing abilities. They specialize in ranged attacks and support abilities, and are able to quickly heal partners at range, set up defensive structures, summon small combat companions, and fire off long-range blasts of damaging energy. * Andromeda * Char * Jinx * Lumin * Orion * Revenant * Sage * SRS-42 * Tork Hero Variant Ranks and Abilities Each Hero has 3 genetic variants, each variant's name and title is followed by a letter from the Greek alphabet, showing which variant it is. Enemies may also have variants, but it is not certain. Ranks Alpha 'Alpha' heroes refer to the original version of a Hero. These are likely unlocked first. Beta ''' 'Beta' heroes are the second variant of a basic Hero. '''Gamma 'Gamma' heroes are the third variant of a basic Hero. Delta 'Delta' heroes are the fourth version of the basic Hero. Abilities Each variant has 1 of 4 variant abilities, based on which Genesis type it is. These abilities are called 'Variant abilities'. These is a list of all the known variant abilities. Bio Virulent Vines (Unknown) (Unknown) (Unknown) Cyber Zeta-watt Beam - Emits a powerful single laser blast in one direction that plows through all enemies on screen. (Unknown) (Unknown) (Unknown) Necro (Unknown, may be 'Life-force Siphon' mentioned in the Cryos Co-op walkthrough, which was seen being used by both Jinx and Arakna) (Unknown) (Unknown) (Unknown) Plasma Meteor Strike - Calls down a meteor that can damage and stun enemies from afar. (Unknown) (Unknown) (Unknown) Quantum Dimensional Rift - Banishes an enemy and make them unable to move, attack, or be attacked, for a short period of time. Time Bubble - Creates a force field that causes anything that enters it to slow down in speed by 80%. Shooting Star - Launches an accelerating miniature asteroid that deals 70 physical damage plus additional damage based on its current speed. (Unknown) 　 Enemy Classes Enemies found throughout the game, like the playable heroes, each belong to 1 of 6 different classes, separate from the hero classes. Minions Minions are small, low-level, Grunt-like enemies that have low amounts of health and only one or two different attacks. * Caustic Stinger * Reparatron * Sapphire Scorpiod Shooters Shooters are the same as minions, but have ranged attacks instead of melee attacks. * Electron Burster * Ray Shot * Terrasaur * Warp Spawner Elites Elite enemies are larger, more powerful versions of smaller enemies, such as Minions and Shooters. The only Elite enemy mentioned was an 'Elite Caustic Stinger', in the Cryos gameplay walkthrough. Lieutenants Lieutenants are larger enemies that have above-average amounts of health and multiple powerful attacks. Some can summon minions and shooters to aid them in battle. * Acid Shell * Ballistic Quadrakiller * Hydro Mantis * Shikoru Darkspore Agents Agents are only found in Co-op mode, and may also appear in Multiplayer, although this has yet to be confirmed. Darkspore Agents are especially dangerous, as they have an ability that no other enemy in the game has; They can trap players in a force-field, slowly draining their life while they helplessly watch. The only way the player can be freed is if another player decides to help them out by killing the Agent. In this way, the trapped player is totally at the mercy of the other players. So far, the only Darkspore Agents seen are Cyber characters, but there will be some of each Genesis type. 　 Bosses Darkspore Bosses are large, menacing, and incredibly powerful enemies that have a wide variety of abilities to use, a large amount of health, and high defense. They are commonly encountered at the end of a mission. Merak, Polaris and Nashira are the only bosses known so far. However, in the recent of the Darkspore editor, a Bio Boss was seen, who's Name and Title have yet to be revealed. * Merak * Nashira * Polaris * (The Unnamed Bio Boss for Verdanth seen in the video of the Darkspore editor) * (The Unknown Cyber Boss for Infinity) Category:Characters & Classes